New Players Guide
Summary Intro While Grand Kingdom provides in-game tutorials, it can still be a bit daunting for new players. This article aims to assist players for an optimal playthrough, and provides some tips and tricks that may or may not be obvious to the average player. Feel free to use this information to help enhance your experience; as time goes, some more information will eventually be added to help you, as well as other pages being updated. Names Pick a cool name that suits you. At the start of the game, you are given an opportunity to name your character and squad. Choose wisely, as you won't be able to rename it. The defaults are Pierre and Legionnaires, and there are already hundreds of them! If you're not happy with your current name, you have to restart the game. Similarly, when you hire new units for you team, you have the ability to change their names. Once hired, you cannot change it. Scrolls, tomes and grimoires can be used to change their aptitude, skills and abilities, but not their names. Think twice before you name your Dark Knight as Batman. Class, Unit, and Unit types You may have noticed that your tutorial team, consisting of Fighter, Medic, Witch and Hunter, fight differently. That's because each class are classified as different unit types. There are four different types of units, each with their own advantages and disadvantages. The Fighter is a melee unit. Melee units prefer to fight up close and have high attack and defense. All melee units also have the ability to Guard, which negates damage up to a certain point. However, these units have low magic defense, thus becoming vulnerable against magic units. The Witch is a magic unit. These units have more range than melee units and can attack multiple enemies. However, some of their more powerful skills require charging before they can be used, leaving them vulnerable to disruption AND damage from an enemy's ranged attack, so be sure to use these charge skills wisely. The Hunter is a ranged unit. They have better range than magic units, and prefer to attack from the back of the formation. However, ranged units possess low defense, becoming vulnerable when forced into close combat. The Medic belongs to what is known as the specialist group. Unlike the previous unit types, specialist units lack a clearly defined role in battle. These units have individualized abilities that can be a great asset in battle, but their specialized nature affords little room for flexibility, so you'll have to be careful as you progress and test teams with medics. ACT and WT Grand Kingdom's gameplay is turn-based. Some units get their turns earlier than others. This is determined by their ACT value. This is a fixed value for each class and cannot be changed. The table below shows each class and their ACT values, with additional information that will be explained further below. Some skills can 'launch' or knockback units. How far or how high they travel is determined by their weight, or WT value. For example, a light unit such as the Rogue will get knocked back further compared to a heavier unit, like the Dragon Mage. Just like ACT, the WT value is permanent for each unit. Some abilities or gameplay elements can counter a unit's ACT or WT advantage. Support skills such as Death March and My Own Pace can alter a unit's turn order. Units with Death March will get a turn before other units, while My Own Pace will have their turn after all units. Skills such as Heavy Weight increases a unit's weight so they won't be launched as easily. Team Tips The starter team is arguably one of the most balanced team one can create. The Fighter tackles nearby enemies (later becoming either a strong DPS or Tank later down the line), the Witch and Hunter take out enemies further back, and the Medic heals and supports other units. However, with 17 classes to choose, we encourage players to experiment with their choices. If you wish to create a team with melee units only, you can! Do you want a party with only female units? Go ahead! Each class has different skills and abilities that offer endless strategies for the player to use. = Skills/Abilities As you progress through the game, leveling up units, they will learn various skills which can further strengthen your unit, moreover to strengthen your team depending on the units and skill's usage. One thing to keep in mind is that while you can have two of the same unit in a team, they can learn the skills of their class, albeit at different rates and patterns; for example, your first Fighter can learn Total Guard at level 11 while your second Fighter can potentially learn Total Guard at level 8. There are various patterns that units follow for learning skills. The patterns are randomly chosen within the game upon hiring the unit at the very least.* *I am testing class ups to see if skills currently unknown can be learned at the levels the other skills are learned, so far no progress/change yet) Category:Community